The device of the present disclosure generally pertains to fitness equipment and sports training devices, and particularly to a vest worn by a user for strength and endurance training.
Weighted vests provide weight on a user during general fitness exercise, and speed and agility training, to provide resistance and develop a user's endurance, power and strength. Some weighted vests allow for adjustable weights. Weighted vests may be manufactured in various sizes and shapes, with some weighted vests being adjustable for a user's size using hook and loop closures. Some weighted vests fit similar to a normal vest, i.e. shaped like a normal shirt without sleeves. However these designs do not provide optimal balance and weight distribution when the vest is worn. This unnatural distribution may lead to awkward or unnatural movements by the user to compensate for weight shifting and improper weight distribution.